


Orange

by eerian_sadow



Series: PJ October Challenge 2009 [8]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Aura Reading, Auras, Community: prowlxjazz, Gen, Mentions of canon character death, Post War, bring all your tissues, spiritual visitation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-19
Updated: 2009-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after a few years, Earth is still a place full of grief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orange

**Author's Note:**

> information on auras found here: <http://www.thiaoouba.com/see_aura_color.htm> i know i've taken some liberties with them, but i think things like that are allowed in fanfiction. ;) auras and aura reading are not my first, or even fifth, areas of study so i'm not as conversant as i wish i was. hope i haven't offended anyone.
> 
> written for the October 2009 challenge at prowlxjazz over on livejournal.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/eerian_sadow/pic/00080bg5/)

After Optimus became Magnus, the Autobots kept a permanent--and sturdier--base on Earth. All members of the Elite Guard were required to be posted to the organic planet for at least three months out of it’s local year to keep a continuous positive presence there, and some of them--like Beachcomber and Hound--were only too happy to do so. Others found it far too painful a posting to be enjoyable.

Like Jazz.

He walked the streets of Detroit and saw ghosts everywhere he looked. There in the park was the tree where he and Prowl used to bird watch. On the corner, the library where they used to read ridiculous stories to the city’s children. In the darkest parts of downtown was an old, unmentioned building with a tree growing through the roof where he and Prowl had first made love.

It hurt, just being here. But he would do his duty and then go home for the next several solar cycles--until his name came up on Earth’s duty roster again. Perhaps he would be healed enough by then for the hurt to finally be gone.

He found himself stopping on the sidewalk and watching the local life. The Humans were just as interesting as any other life form on the planet and he did enjoy people-watching, as Sari called it. He had learned so very much from them--and about them--just by observing.

The ninja was so caught up in watching, though, that he failed to notice the single human walking toward him. He glanced down when he felt the impact against his foot.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” the human, a young looking female, said. “I didn’t realize I was so close to you.”

“It’s all right, little lady,” Jazz replied. “I bet you aren’t used to there being a giant alien robot standing in the middle of the sidewalk.”

The human shook her head. “It’s not that. I saw your aura while I was walking and was a little caught up in it. I’ve never seen one quite like it before.”

“My aura?” He had heard Yoketron talk about auras from time to time, but it had never been a subject that seemed to truly pique his master’s interest. As a result, the ninja only had the barest understanding of what one was. “What do you mean?”

“Your aura, your…spiritual energy. People with the right talents can see them.” she laid her hands on his foot and sighed. “Yours is so strong I can almost touch it. And it’s beautiful, even though it’s muddied with sadness.”

“Is it?” Jazz crouched down, carefully not moving his foot, so that he could see the human more clearly. “I would think my spiritual energy was pretty ugly, after some of the things I’ve done.”

“Not ugly at all,” she replied, giving him a smile. “Just …sad. Are you grieving?”

“Yeah.” He tried to keep the sadness out of his tone, but knew he had failed. “Someone I loved died here.”

“I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t… I won’t ask you anymore questions, then.” The woman started to turn away from him, but paused and looked up. “Oh!”

Jazz followed her gaze, and for the briefest moment he though he saw Prowl, highlighted in a golden orange.

“He was beautiful,” the human said softly.

“Yes,” Jazz agreed. “Yes he was.”  



End file.
